


Triangle

by captainsky



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, English not my native language, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsky/pseuds/captainsky





	1. Chapter 1

Hewwo♡(∩o∩)♡


	2. [ItaMisu] Date

They watched stage play from another company, as they also wanted to learn more and improve their own actings, Itaru bought the ticket for two.

They walked side by side to theatre.

It was always calming being around the younger, just like their first date, it was nice.

Itaru smiled fondly when the younger laughed melodiously as one of the actors on stage did an ad-lib.

 

They went eating after that, Misumi looked through the menu and ordered pizza because it's triangle. Itaru decided to order French fries and cheese burger.

 

"Thank you Itaru," Misumi gave Itaru the same kind and beautiful smile. 

"Me too," Itaru about to head to his room before he stopped and turned back. Misumi still stood at his spot, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Itaru,"

Itaru slightly nodded. "Go to sleep, you have a practice tomorrow, sweet dreams,"

"You too Itaru, sweet triangle dreams,"

Misumi dashed to his room.

 

He missed limited quests but today was much worth it, he thought.

He changed to his pajamas and went brushing his teeth. Right hand held his phone, scrolling through Gallery while his other hand held toothbrush.

It was a picture of Misumi he took at the theatre.

 

Swiping the phone screen, it was another picture he took at the restaurant with the front camera. Misumi made a triangle with his fingers and he squeezed the younger's cheeks

They took more pictures.

Yeah, he did enjoy the younger's company and would like to take him on more dates.


	3. ItaMisu

Misumi sneaking silently into Itaru's room again when the older was out working.

Itaru screaming when he got home and entered his room to find out his stuff missing. 

The next morning, Itaru found out his controller stolen by Misumi. 

 

Itaru lent his phone to Misumi to play a triangle game he had promised.

Itaru installed the game before he got home from work, "Ah!" as he remembered his promise.

Misumi thanked Itaru and sat comfortably on the couch while the older practicing in practice room with his members. 

Misumi glowed, dragging his index finger, connecting puzzles.

 

Misumi accidently tapped 'home' and quitted from the game. He stuck his tongue out as he opened the game again. 

 

A scream could be heard in the whole dormitory a few hours later. Members came rushing to Itaru's room

"Itaru-san what happened?" The spring troupe leader asked worriedly.

"Are you okay Itaru-san?" Izumi added.

Itaru cried. 

All SSR in his game were gone.


	4. TenMisu

Summer troupe were discussing their next play with director. They already decided for the theme.  
Misumi said he wanted to play brothers Mike and Tama with tenma.

"Why me though!"

"Tenma is like a house cat somehow."

The orange head didn't get it.

 

That day Tenma met kitty-san.  
"You should hold it gently," The older said as Tenma whined because kitty-san scratched his hand.

 

Valentine's day, Tenma offered to accompany misumi to buy cakes.

The older excitedly pointing, "Tenma, Tenma. That orange cake beautiful triangle!"

"Geez, right. Settle with that," 

After a moment misumi pointing at the strawberry cake, "I want that, it looks like triangle!"

"You really like triangle, huh,"

Misumi beamed, "ehehe~♪"

 

Summer troupe made paper airplanes.  
Tenma got teased by Yuki for naming his paper airplane Lightning.

Misumi was asked about his wish, it wasn't involving triangle, "I want to light fireworks with everyone again!"

 

Their third play...

Misumi was chosen as the lead, Captain Sky.  
As they discussed for Francois.

"Want to do it Tenma?"

"Why!"

 

With the other summer troupe boys misumi went looking for treasures around the dorm. 

"I found Tenma treasure!" [was it ten underwear?]  
Was he intentionally teasing Tenma?

 

Misumi found Tenma as younger brother figure.

 

Misumi was sad because he couldn't remember his grandfather's face.  
He couldn't concentrate and messed up his lines during practices.

 

Their third play was successful.  
As per misumi's wish, they were lighting fireworks.

"Grandpa, I found the three treasure. Triangle, acting and friends," 

He also wished to big triangle star in the sky to be able to light fireworks with everyone again next year.

 

He was picturing his grandfather's face, not because he was lonely this time.


End file.
